Samson Maxwell
Samson is a 20 year old. He is the tenth to be awakened and is the only one to be partially awakened the whole time. He is swift & quick but very loyal & strong. He is a honorable thief stealing from people that will only do bad things. Background He is the son or a former thief he learned from his father who is a very skilled thief how to be very skilled at hiding his personality & keeping his thief nature a secret. Him and his father always steal from the rich & give back to the poor. He steal's money from the corrupt people because they never see the truth about there people & there suffering. When the time closed off he was away so he was stuck in the first closed off world. His father who was also away was sent into another closed off world. He went to try to exit but couldn't his father was gone he needed to find a way to get the cycle to end & did what he did best steal. Samson is encountered at the church where he sees one of the priest's paying off a guard & noticed that something was not right so he listen to the conversation. He hears the priest talking about the princess with the the guard that was a lot taller then Samson but he knew if he snuck up behind him he could take him out & give back the priests there money what he did not know is that they are the one that have the control & they saw him as a threat the priest yelled for the guards but Samson left but before he did he noticed someone looking at him out a window it was a girl that he did not know but soon will. Roman & Owen received a letter from the princess about Samson & that he is the next person to awaken. They look for Samson everywhere but could not find him they did find his camp but he was not there. Little did they know but Samson had snuck in to see the princess he disguised himself as a guard at the castle & made his way to see the princess what he did not know was that the princess already knew he would be coming to see here & helped him pass the guards. He eventually makes it to the princesses room where he enters & speaks to her. She spoke to him in a very polite manner in a way he never heard anyone talk ever he asked her about his father the princess already knew he was partially awakened so she helped him by telling him if you want to know the truth you have to touch me. He agreed but instead of touching the princess he kissed her gently he then knew he is in an endless time loop but the princess told him there are others that also know about the cycle always repeating he asked where do they stay she pointed him to the house they lived at but told him he better hurry & escape before the guards find out he was the thief. So the princess pointed him to a secret passage that he can take out side the castle but before he left he asked the princess is his father alive the princess said alive and well. He is in another closed off world safe. Samson thanked the princess took the secret passage out the castle he remembered just incase. He headed to his camp where he meet Roman & Owen they told him everything but Samson already said I know the princess told me. I am headed for the base where the others stay Roman & Owen said we better hurry then & get you there before time loops again he agreed & all three of them made it back to the house safe & before the time looped. But a change happened as the new loop happened as well more guards where increased around the castle making it hard to see the princess. But because Samson knew about the secret passages he knew he could get the princess out the moment the last person was awakened so they could all leave together & head off to the next world. Portrayed By Michael Trevino Gallery Michael-trevino-michael-trevino-1529759747.jpg michael-trevino-pic.jpg tyler-lockwood.jpg michael-trevino-2.jpg|Samson Kissing the Princess. Trivia * Category:Male Character Category:Thief Category:Human